Love Is Exploding Into A Rainbow
by 4EverStrong
Summary: Rachel and Quinn talk about being in love. Quinn doesn't really know what it feels like and Rachel describes it to her. Now a Two-shot. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kind of AU. Baby gate never happened. For anyone who is still following my story Underground, I will be updating soon. I promise. I just hit a bit of writer's block and I have been very lazy.**

* * *

"I think I'm in love again." Quinn told me with a love-struck smile on her face. I sighed silently to myself and hid my frown. We were at our lockers just talking instead of sitting in the cafeteria and gossiping with the rest of the Glee Club.

"That's awesome. Who is it?" I asked trying to sound excited. I dug my nails into my palms to keep myself looking calm on the outside.

"It's Finn Hudson. He so tall and handsome and nice to me." She said with a dreamy smile taking over her face. It bothered me that she just met this guy and she was already so in love with him.

"How do you know you're really in love?" I asked. "How do you know you were really in love with Puck before?" I was genuinely curious how she would answer.

"I-I don't know I guess. All I know is he makes me feel good about myself. And I feel all fluttery inside when I'm near him. That sounds like being in love, right?" She asked me for reassurance.

"Sort of, but when you're in love you want to and need to do anything to keep the person you're in love with happy. It takes tremendous control over your body to not react to theirs. It feels like there's a string tied around your left ring finger and gets pulled, stretched, and tangled when ever you move apart from one another. They're be the last person you think of when you go to sleep, the first you think of when you wake up, and the one you dream of in-between. Your heart beats so hard against your chest you think it'll break out just from hearing their voice. And when they touch you, hug you, kiss you, or caress you, you feel ready to explode into a rainbow." When I finished my mini-speech, I was out of breath and staring at the ground.

"Wow. No offense, but that last part sounded really gay." She replied while looking taken aback.

"I know, but that's what it really feels like." I said sincerely. "Is that what you felt with Puck?"

"No. I don't think it was. It might have been close." She scuffed her shoe against the floor and it made a squeak.

"Is that what you feel with Finn?" I asked with my voice barely above a whisper.

"No, but I think I could. In time, I mean I barely know him, but I know I could fall in love with him. Have you ever been in love?" I nodded. "Is that why you know what it feels like?" I nodded again. "Are you in love with Jesse?"

"No. No I'm not. I hoped for the longest time that I could be, but I still haven't fallen out of love with the other person." I wiped my sleeve at my eyes to get rid of tears that intruded my face.

"Wow. What happened to them?" She asked with awe in her voice. I plopped down on to the ground and sat against the wall. She quickly followed suit. "When did you two meet?"

"A while ago, but I didn't start having feelings for them until eighth grade. When I looked into their eyes, I felt the string wrap around my finger and it pulled on me when ever they walked away from me. It still pulls and sometimes I wish it would stop, but then I would have nothing to live for."

_"Hey, do we have any classes together?" Quinn asked as we walked in for our first day of our last year of middle school. I grabbed her schedule and compared ours._

_"Yeah we do! At least half of them are together!" I screamed in excitement. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around me too and we jumped up and down in the middle of the hallway, squished together like that. When we pulled back and I looked into her eyes, I had instantly felt something wrap around my finger. At the time I didn't know what it was, but when she walked away to find her locker, I felt it being tugged. A month or two later I knew I was in love with my best friend and there wasn't much I could do about it. _

"Wow. We're juniors now. That's quite a while for us being so young."

"I know, but love is love to me. No matter the age, gender, or singing ability. Actually, no. They do have to be able to sing." I said correcting myself.

"You didn't answer my first question. What happened?" I smiled sadly at her concern.

"They don't return my feelings, but that's okay. I get to see them happy and that's all I need to live. Come on. We need to eat something or else you'll pass out at your Cheerios practice. And we can't have that now, can we?"

"Of course not!" She pulled me up with her and we walked to the cafeteria. Before we entered she stopped me. "Just so you know, who ever it is, they're really dumb for not returning your feelings. You're pretty awesome if you ask me." I smiled a real smile. A happy smile.

"You're awesome too Quinn. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too Rachel. Now let's go before the pizza is all gone!" I knew she loved me, just not in the way I loved her. And that's what hurts the most.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, remember when we were talking about being in love?" Quinn asked and I gulped. I really didn't want to hear all about her and Finn again. I already hear how perfect they are for each other from everyone else. I can't hear her say it too.

"Umm...yeah. Why?" Quinn looked teary eyed and it took all the strength I had to just hug her instead of kissing them away.

"He asked if I loved him and I said yes, but then he asked if I was in love with him. I'm not and I couldn't lie to him. He was so upset Rachel. He walked off to find a wall to beat up and I don't know what to do."

_Shit._ "Quinn, I'm sure you'll find somebody better. If can't be patient and give you time to fall in love with him, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But, that's the problem. I can't fall in love with him. I tried, I really did. He's sweet, and nice, and he was such a gentleman, but I just didn't feel the string you told me about and I didn't feel the extremely gay rainbows exploding. It just wasn't right." She sniffled and huddled into my side more. "Not with him anyways. I keep feeling it with somebody else."

"Well Quinn, I think you should follow your heart. If you keep leading Finn to believe you might love him, it will only cause more pain and heart ache. You need to let Finn go and maybe this other guy likes you too. He must like you too if you feel it. The 'extremely gay rainbows', as you so eloquently put it, and the string do not lie."

I didn't really know what I was saying anymore. My stories were just stories. Merely myths, but Quinn liked to believe in them. She told me my stories were better than having to read the bible.

"What if it is wrong? What if I'm wrong?" She chewed on her bottom lip and I instantly knew she was nervous.

"You are Quinn Fabray. You are never wrong, and neither is the string. Woman up and go get your man. Go get your soul mate and be happy. You deserve to be in love more than anyone else in the world." I hated it. Pushing her to pursue someone that wasn't me. I'm a selfish girl and I just want her to myself. I obviously can't have her though, so I might as well help make her happy.

"So you really think I deserve to be in love?"

"Of course." I said getting slightly suspicious at the repeated question.

"No matter who it is, the string you told me about, it's always right?" She kept shifting her from her hands, up to my eyes, and then back down to her hands.

"Yes Quinn, I already told you that." I said rolling my eyes at her cute insecurities. I never did understand how someone as stunningly, beautiful as her could ever be insecure about anything. She's obviously beautiful, intelligent, and for the most part, knows what she wants.

"You said the other person could feel it too, right?"

"Yes, but why are you asking me all of these questions when I have already answered them?" I expected her to just ask another question since she never was very good at answering them. Instead though, I felt her lips suddenly push into mine. I would have pulled, no matter how much it hurt to leave her lips, really I would have, but she held my face in her hands as she kissed me until I kissed back. And it only took me approximately .3825 seconds to kiss back. I would have to be crazy not to.

For the longest time it was innocent, just touching our lips together, but it changed when her tongue swiped my bottom lip and our tongues danced together. I don't know how long we stayed together, just kissing and learning each other's bodies, but it was dark by the time we stopped and we only stopped because Quinn's stomach grumbled and we realized we were extremely hungry. She blushed and that just caused me to blush too.

"I love you Rachel, I really do. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." She must have seen the tears of joy slipping down my face because she started to panic. "Oh no! I'm sorry if you don't like me that way or something. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to go? I'll just go and we don't have to talk about this ever again. Let's just forget it. Can we still be f-"

I cut her off with the most cliche kiss of all time. When I pulled back I wiped my face of tears just stared into her eyes and ran my thumb over her glorious, swollen lips. "Shut up. I love you too. If I was uncomfortable do you think I would have just let you kiss me?"

"Oh. Um...no?"

"Exactly." She blushed again. "You're so cute. Now c'mon, we better get food in that stomach of yours because you tend to get really bitchy when you're hungry."

"Yay! Can we have waffles?" She was a sugar addict. She always wanted waffles just so she could put syrup and whipped cream all over them.

"Of course! Don't we always?"

"Yes! And that's because you love me. So, can I stay over tonight since it's a Friday? I really don't want to go home now."

"Um, yeah no problem." She came up to me and hugged me from behind before placing a delicate kiss on my cheek and neck. "Quinn, what does this mean for us? Because I've loved you for a long time and I want to know exactly how you feel."

"Everything Rach. It means everything." I smiled, turned around, and kissed her again. This time we didn't stop until we fell asleep on the floor in my living room with waffles still in the toaster.


End file.
